Семья: Family
by Artificial Starlight
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and throughout the hectic times for the nations of Hetalia, two lovers get to share the day together. *Giving In Universe.


**Family - Artificial Starlight**

Russia strolled up the few steps leading to the wide porch, looking around him in wonder, as he had the many other times he had visited Canada. It was just so… open. The nearest neighbor was half a mile away, and it was a twenty-minute drive from the big city in which Ivan's plane had landed. The place was remote, but he didn't feel isolated. The tall Red Oaks and Pitch Pine trees were plentiful, offering shade to the Victorian style home placed in the middle of the forest, snow capped mountains in the distance and a lake just in the backyard.

The house itself was beautiful- so unlike his large, intimidating mansion. White washed sliding, wood inlays for the windows, doors, and wrap-around porch. For such an elegant home, it was smaller than one would expect for a structure holding such an important individual. Matthew, with his connections and the money he had earned over so many centuries, could easily move into a high-class villa had he wished.

Matthew wasn't like that though. He liked the simple, the elegant, the homey- something Ivan had come to appreciate as well. He had saved enough, bought the acres needed, built his dream house, and spent his days on the porch, watching the day pass.

The Russian stood beside the wooden swing they had shared during one of these times, setting his heavy suitcase on the wooden floorboards, looking at the simple door in front of him. Blurred glass obstructed his view inside but he knew what lay before him. He visited so many times- stood on these very steps, and rang that doorbell.

And like so many times before Canada would open that thick wood door with a wide smile meant just for Ivan, pleasantly surprised and happy to see him. Sometimes, if Russia arrived early enough, the blond would appear with an apron over his pajamas, flour stuck to his cheek, spatula in hand.

Some of the best memories Ivan had, originated from those mornings in which they would eat their breakfast in the sunroom: newly risen sunlight shining through the windows and tinting everything gold. Those mauve eyes seemed to sparkle and that blond hair would _glow_ like an angel. Matthew was gorgeous in that hour- positively ethereal, and many a time Ivan would wonder how he had been so lucky.

What did he do to deserve the man who stuck by him after everything?

He didn't know, and had long since given up on wracking his brain for answers.

He wondered what Matthew was doing now- it was a little late for breakfast, sadly. Ivan's plane was a little delayed, that couldn't be helped. In truth, the Canadian was probably milking the Saturday free of work for all it was worth; watching television, cleaning the house, bathing Kumajirou (what an adventure that is). Normal things one wouldn't expect from a personified country. One would think such an unusual person would have something more exciting to do.

Ivan let out a long sigh, watching his breath rise in the chilly autumn air, glancing at the doorbell, almost hidden as small as it was (white on white). He couldn't gather enough confidence to push it; he'd had to assure himself throughout the entire ride over the ocean. Fifteen _long_ hours of waging war inside his mind: going over what he would say to Matthew when he confronted the boy, predicting the reactions… Nothing could be sure; he was _never_ sure- it was something that angered him in the beginning of their relationship.

Ivan was used to control and he didn't like surprises; the feelings he held for the Canadian were forever shifting, and it took a while before he was able to accept that. In order for their relationship to work, there had to be times in which his opinion would be overruled. He had to understand that they were equals- Matthew had his own nation to serve. A different culture, with different views and beliefs.

How he wished he could just read the Canadian's mind sometimes. He pursed his lips, thinking of how _easy_ everything could have been if that one fact were true.

A particularly forceful wind passed by, knocking him from his thoughts as the trees rustled and a few leaves floated into his vision; dyed with the warm colors of reds, browns, and yellows. His right hand unconsciously dropped to his side, palm cupping a slight rounded object in his pocket, assuring that the thing was still there.

Giving another sigh, he finally stepped forward, finger pushing the doorbell button to notify the owner of his presence. He could hear the dull ring throughout the foyer on the other side of the door and he took a step back, holding his hands behind his back. He fought the urge to tip back and forth on his heels as he was determined not to look as nervous as he felt. The few seconds of waiting seemed excruciatingly long until that light wood door opened and that familiar face looked at him with such happiness it took his breath away every time.

"Ivan!" The Russian barely caught the giddy Canadian as the blond jumped forward in a hug. "Ugh, it takes forever for you to get here! Like, a whole day of flight time, it's horrible, why are our capitols so far away, eh?"

Bright amethyst eyes looked up at him and a smile came easily across Ivan's face in response. His large arms wrapped around the small waist, pulling the blond man closer, snug against his body. "It is not favorable, da."

A hand came up to clear the Russian's face of the long white strands of hair, Matthew's eager smile softening. The hand fell behind his head, sliding around his neck, pulling slightly as he stood on his toes, meeting Ivan's descent in a kiss. Russia squeezed, keeping the Canadian in his grasp, strengthening the connection of their lips. He wanted to feel the soft skin of the blond, breath the same air, smell the sweet sent. He wanted to see gold, purple, and red forever.

To his aggravation, he found he needed oxygen more, and Matthew started to laugh in the kiss as they both tried to hold on for longer. Conceding, Ivan pulled away chuckling, locking eyes with the Canadian, allowing them to breathe, but his arms stayed strong around the waist- Matthew didn't seem to mind at all.

"I'm glad you're here," Matthew said. "The first Hockey game is in two days, I can't wait! Oh, but you must have some serious jet lag. Did you sleep on the way?"

"Da," A little white lie; Ivan was too nervous to sleep- his mind never slowed down, always going over how his visit would turn out. "I took a nap."

"Well, we'll just have to get to bed early then! No problem with that, early to bed, early to rise."

Ivan gave a noncommittal hum, thinking of just how much he'd rather they not _sleep_ in that bed.

He was sad to let Matthew go as the Canadian pulled away, but he was quick to snatch up his one piece of luggage before the blond could make a grab for it. With his strength, carrying the suitcase would be easy but Ivan didn't want him to do such a thing. Matthew merely smiled, holding the door open for him. "Set it in the room, ok? I'll go start on lunch. Have you eaten yet?"

"Нет," Russia called over his shoulder, crossing the quant living room with tan fabric sofas and a plasma screen television hung on the wall. A stereo system sat underneath it, currently playing a soft piano tune Ivan recognized as one of Matthew's favorites. The blond was cleaning, the Russian observed, for that was usually the only time Canada used the stereo. _"I don't like quiet when I work, it's lonely!"_

It was a quirk Ivan loved, for he quite enjoyed the music as well, a mix of modern versus classical.

Passing the stairway, he turned into the master bedroom themed with brown, red, and white. The bed was large, made nicely, and stacked with pillows, accented with a dark finished wood that matched the armoire in the corner. Ivan smiled at the familiarity; what has become a second home to him.

The bed looked nice and comfortable. Oh how he wanted to just fall into it, dragging a giggling Canadian with him.

He set his black luggage down out of the way and walked back out of the room, finding Matthew in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot on the stove. He turned smiling eyes onto Ivan as he came in. "I started a roast this morning. Figured we could make a feast out of tonight, yeah?"

"Da, perfect."

"There's not much else to do today; been pretty boring around here." The blond laughed to himself, "I hope you weren't expecting anything exciting."

"Нет, I want to relax. Boring is fine for today." He strolled across the warm wood flooring to stand behind Canada, capturing him in his arms again. "Boring tomorrow is fine too, da? We can find things to do."

Canada grinned. "Find things to do, huh? Like what?"

"Mm, like… card games or board games."

"Seriously, haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

Russia grinned along with him, "You're the one who loses."

"No way, I won last time!"

"But I won three times before that, da?" The blond's pout was irresistibly cute. "Or we could play games like… twister?"

Matthew's eyebrows rose slowly, "Twister?"

"It is an American game, da?"

"…. Yes."

"I heard it had a nickname… sex in a box."

Canada gave a little laugh. "Oui, it was accused of being that once."

"I want to test that theory."

A laugh that filled Russia with warmth, "Ivan," The tone was scolding but Matthew turned his head to kiss the Russian, smiling. "Perhaps later, in the mean time I'll make some sandwiches if you go find Kumajiji for me."

"Kumajirou," Russia corrected.

"That's what I said, Kumachigi."

Ivan chuckled, shaking his head, "Da, I'll go find him."

"Merci," The man sang in reply.

Ivan decided to try the upstairs guestrooms first; he knew Kumajirou liked to sleep on the beds, (having his own bed all to himself was a wonderful thing to the lazy bear). He tried the first one, peeking inside, seeing it empty, and closing the door once more. Passing the connected bathroom, he tried the second and last room, calling the bears name as he entered.

Smirking at the instant answer of "who" coming from inside, he turned on the light to see the unmistakable form of a polar bear curled up on the bed in the middle of the room. _Found him…_ "Kumajirou, time to wake up."

A white ball of fur shifted in the dim light and the bear's beady black eyes blinked cutely as he yawned. "Oh, it's you."

"Da," Ivan paused, glancing back to the hallway, trying to gage where Matthew was in the house, before quietly sliding inside the room and closing the door behind him. Ivan came closer to the bed, sitting on the edge and bringing a hand up to pet the polar bear behind the ears. "Today is special."

"Why?"

"I plan on asking Canada a very important question. I am very nervous about what his answer may be."

"Why?"

"Because it would… hurt me if he said no."

"Why-"

"It just would," Ivan interrupted. He wasn't irritated though, as he had enough dealings with the polar bear that his antics just seemed a normal part of his life now. "Do you think you could help me?"

"Mm."

"I have food. A big package of seal, fresh from the shop-"

"I'll help," The bear was suddenly standing, alert and wake. "I'll help!" He repeated, jumping from the high bed to the floor, rushing to the door, and reaching up to pull the door handle. Ivan chuckled at his enthusiasm, following the white blur as it raced down the stairs, sliding around on the wood flooring in his haste.

…oOo…

"Matvey…"

"…Oui?"

"This isn't working out."

"… Yeah, I can see that." Matthew let out a little laugh, appraising the form of his Russian lover; standing at the counter awkwardly. He refused to wear an apron, so his dark colored sweater was covered in flour; it dusted on the fabric, over his face, on his nose, and even in his hair. A wooden spoon was in his hand, cookie batter on the end; the bowl on the granite countertops was full of the thick mixture.

"Baking is hard," He stated, the voice like a childish whine, a frown pulling at his lips, saddened that he couldn't get it right.

Canada stepped closer, wrapping one arm around Ivan's waist, as he dipped a finger in the bowl, licking the batter and tasting it on his tongue. "It's not bad, just too bitter for cookies. Add Maple!" Amethyst eyes brightened with the idea, and the Canadian dashed across the room, snatching a bottle of his favorite syrup.

Russia watched blankly as the man poured the sweet stuff into the bowl… And kept pouring. "Matvey, that is too much, da?"

"Non, non, there can never be too much Maple!"

"… Can I pour Vodka in it too?"

Canada paused, thinking. "Let's make another batch! Vodka cookies!"

Ivan cheered, like a child getting a new toy.

Two hours later, Canada flopped across the couch, and the Russian already sitting there; his head landed in the other's lap and the two giggled. "I think I'm drunk. From cookies!"

"Da, your cheeks are pink," Ivan replied, smiling as his hand came down to touch the golden hair fanned across his thighs.

"What else could we turn into cookies?"

"Mm, borscht?"

"Soup… we could only use the liquid, if there was an extract of the flavor, maybe."

"Seal," Kumajirou chipped in as he crawled up onto Matthew's chest, laying down a moment later as if he owned the spot now.

"Ew," Matthew and Ivan both replied in unison.

"Hamburgers," Canada suggested.

"You sound like America, Matvey~"

"Hey, I do not," He whined back, but they shared an amused look. "America, eh? That ungrateful brother of mine wanted to barrow my video games; completely forgot to bring them back, and when I called him about it, he asked _who are you_? I swear, I'm gonna-"

"I should get my pipe, da?"

Canada paused, "Maybe you should upgrade your weapon, Ivan. Alfred has this chainsaw now, it's _huge_, and he got kinda scary on me."

"Нет, I like my pipe, it has never failed me. I can throw it, and it will not miss da? Chainsaws cannot be thrown like my pipe can."

Laughing slightly, Canada turned his head, nuzzling into the Russian's stomach, feeling the warmth and comfort of having the man so near. "I wouldn't trade my hockey stick either."

Russia hummed, threading his fingers through Canada's hair, watching the mauve eyes close and a smile cross the boy's face. Ivan smiled somewhat childishly, a fluttering feeling in his gut: happiness. He could tell Matthew was happy, and in turn, it made him feel the same.

"You're going to put me to sleep," Matthew mumbled.

Ivan giggled, "Kumajirou is already. Sleep, Matvey."

"You're the one with jet-lag," The boy protested.

Tilting his head slightly, Russia smiled, "I am not tired."

"… Okay- but only because you're comfy and warm, and stubborn and insistent, and you probably couldn't get me to move anyway," Canada snuggled closer, mumbled rant fading, much to Russia's amusement. His fingers continued to play with the Canadian's hair, softly soothing the strands and watching as the boy's body fully relaxed, breathes evening out.

Ivan watched the boy and his bear- family to him now, the ones he cared most for, someone he had to protect and look after. This moment was something he had always dreamed of, something he had tried to create in his Soviet days: a peaceful, loving family. He didn't know how to do it back then, it backfired, and he was right back where he had started: alone.

He hadn't expected a family to find _him_, and yet, that's what happened. Canada had simply walked into his life, turned everything upside down, and supported him in a way Russia never thought possible. Matthew taught him how to live, and how to love.

There was no way to repay the Canadian for all he had done, nothing Ivan could think of. _Except…_ His eyes roamed to the dining room, his coat slung over one of the chairs; the precious object inside could barely be seen, the rounded outline easily passed over.

His eyes returned to the form of his lover, watching over him as he slept.

…oOo…

Matthew returned to the living room with a dazed look, cell phone hanging limply from one hand. "So England just called," He murmured, slumping into the seat beside Ivan who looked at him curiously. "Said that… France was outside his bedroom window yelling Shakespeare poetry, holding a bouquet of roses, and absolutely naked…"

Ivan smirked, "Comrade Francis is very unique in the way he shows affection, da?"

"Yeah," Canada replied dryly. "He scares me sometimes. But I have to say, Arthur handles him very well."

"Valentine's day is a popular holiday, da?"

"Yes, very. It's the time to tell your loved ones how much you love them!" Matthew's perplexed look upon thinking about his French father's actions, turned into a joyous grin, hands up in the air with exaggeration. He jumped up and practically tackled Russia. "I love you!"

Ivan, surprised with the boy's actions, smiled nonetheless. "Da, Я люблю тебя."

Matthew leaned back from the embrace to connect their lips feverishly, Canada was passionate, a French influence perhaps, but for all its intensity, it didn't last long. "It's getting late, we should exchange gifts! Then we can go to bed."

He said the last sentence so casually, but the devilish grin on the Canadian's face told of something else. Ivan smiled back, happy that their night together would be full of exciting pleasure, and yet, the former sentence gave him hesitation. _Gifts_, his eyes unconsciously strayed to the coat in the dining room. "Da."

Matthew cheered, climbing off the Russian's lap and dashing to the master bedroom. "Be right back!"

Ivan got up to retrieve his tan coat, bringing the jacket with him back to the couch, setting it beside him on the armrest. A white paw nudged at his leg and he looked down to Kumajirou. "He will say yes."

"You think?"

"Mm."

Matthew rushed back in, a box in his hands, wrapped in a sparkling red with a white bow around it, there was an attached blue card hanging from it; all the colors of the Russian flag.

Canada sat beside him, handing the box over with a smile. Russia read the card, "Happy Valentine's Day Ivan" and carefully undid the bow, tearing the wrapping paper as little as was necessary. He rarely received gifts, and such a special one needed to be handled with care.

He opened the box with wide eyes, peeking inside. An hourglass shaped babushka doll stared back at him, purple eyes, light hair, a white scarf around its neck- it was him. Ivan blinked, a smile coming to his face, it was cute, and so unexpected. He was a Babushka doll! "Matvey, this is cute, da~"

A laugh, "Open it, eh?"

Russia slowly took the heavy wooden doll out of its box, the full height approximately eight inches; all the details of the tan coat, white scarf, the big bright eyes, were stunning in the light. With a careful pull, as if he was afraid to break it with his force, he opened the miniature depiction of him around the middle.

He gasped, a happy giggle escaping, "Sister Ukraine!"

Katyusha's picture was revealed; light blond hair, a kind smile, expressive eyes. It looked just like her! He appraised the artwork for a moment before opening her case as well. Belarus was next, a calm and serene expression framed by her white hair. The normal blue dress was deep in color, outstanding well with her pale features.

He went on to see Alfred afterwards, and he blinked.

"Well," Matthew said, lopsided smile in place. "He is like your brother-in-law, and you have, dare I jinx it, been getting along lately. You got me, so you have the rest of the wacky family of mine as well."

"Da, da," Ivan said; he wasn't annoyed with the inclusion of America in his gift, it was true that he had been getting along with the man; they had to eventually if Ivan and Matthew's relationship could last in peace. He even took in the bomber jacket and hamburger images with amusement, knowing that, whether he disliked those things or not, America would not be himself without them.

Continuing on, he wasn't too surprised to see England next, wherever Alfred was, Arthur wasn't far (though both of them would adamantly deny that with force if necessary). Ivan giggled slightly at the bushy eyebrows and (what looked to be) a wand in hand.

Ivan was expecting France to be next, and he was not disappointed. The Frenchman was winking, a rose in front of him, placed just so, as to hide the perverted smirk on his lips Ivan was sure. It was a perfect representation.

After Francis, there was a pure white canvas; points of pitch black for eyes stared out from the painted wood. A black nose, elongated and inhuman, matching black claws in front of the stomach. Ivan leaned over the couch, holding out the doll to show Kumajirou who was still sitting on the floor. "It is you."

Kumajirou stared at the illustration with a bored expression, exactly like the one on the doll. "Doesn't look like me."

Matthew tilted his head, looking back and forth from the doll to his bear. "I think it does."

"Da, so do I."

"Whatever," The bear yawned. "I'm hungry."

Canada rolled his eyes. "When are you not hungry?"

"When I'm sleepy."

The two nations chuckled at that, and Ivan opened Kumajirou's Babushka, his features softening as he saw the last one, an inch in height, with waving golden hair, and amethyst eyes. "Matvey's is my favorite." Canada smiled, a blush tinting his cheeks as Ivan stroked the wooden face, smiling peacefully. "I have such a big family now," He stated softly.

"Oui," Matthew leaned, laying his head on Ivan's shoulder. "You are loved."

For a second, Ivan's eyes started to blur, and he closed them, feeling heat behind the lids. After taking a deep breath around the tightness in his chest, the overwhelming emotion passed and he forcibly calmed himself. He wrapped an arm around Matthew, turning to the boy and kissing him chastely. "Спасибо."

"Je t'en prie, mon cœur."

Ivan smiled, but it lost some of its strength when he realized it was time to give his own gift. He took his time in pulling the nesting doll back together, looking at the images again with cheerfulness. He set them aside, grabbing his coat and dragging it into his lap. "Um, Matvey, I did not wrap the present…"

"That's fine. Alfred couldn't wrap a present to save his life; either it was done in such a horrible job or he just put it in a bag- a plastic one at that." The Canadian laughed, lightening the atmosphere, showing that he wasn't offended in the least that his present wasn't _wrapped_, it was the object itself that was important, not the pretty paper or box it came in.

Russia cleared his throat, trying to shake off the nervousness that he so rarely felt in the first place. He dug into the inner pocket of his tan coat, bringing forth a big… egg.

Matthew's eyes went wide, mouth gapping in shock as he took in his gift. "Is this…"

"It is an original Fabergé egg; one of the few left. I took care of it for a very long time, not knowing what to do with it. The Tsars tended to give it to their spouses, or their children. I wish to gift it to you, now." He handed it over with care, watching Matthew carefully as the blond stared.

If there was one thing Peter Carl Fabergé was good at, it was detail. The egg was elaborate, colored a deep ruby red with ropes of gold around its middle, looping into circular shapes in which shining white diamonds hung. More diamonds inset at the top, inlayed into the roped gold, and at the bottom, just before a three legged stand for which the egg would sit, bloomed five flowers, each with a diamond in the center. Wherever the gold didn't cover, the red displayed in its own design; a swirling pattern made in the dyed metal itself.

Matthew was afraid to touch it, for fear of breaking such a beautiful thing. He brushed his fingertips gently across the surface, touching the gold, the white diamonds, and the textured red. "This is… so beautiful, Ivan. Thank you so much. Wow."

"Open it," Ivan said, smiling softly in response. "It was custom that every egg hold a surprise."

Matthew looked from Ivan's amused face to the egg, turning it carefully in his hand, looking at how it could open. He tilted the top, watching it fold on its hinges, revealing white silk inside. At the bottom was another egg, an inch or so high, also a deep red. This one was attached to a golden chain. Matthew gasped, gingerly picking it up, looking at the textured red egg, like its larger parent, the egg was elaborately painted, but only one rope of gold adorned its middle, single diamond in the center.

"The necklace opens as well."

Matthew blinked, and held it up in his hands, tilting the top back.

Canada's eyes couldn't widen any further it seemed, but his cheeks tinted pink and his whole body seemed frozen. Inside the necklace was a ring; a simple gold band with a single diamond inset in the metal. "Ivan," He whispered, breathless.

"Da," The Russian looked down at his lap where his hands played with the hem of his sweater. "You already mean so much to me Matvey… I don't know what else I can do to show you that. I would like it if you could… marry me."

Canada's shocked expression slowly turned into an ecstatic one; his eyes bright with tears even as his mouth split in a grin. "Oui, Ivan Braginski, I will marry you." He took the time to move the precious gifts from his lap, safely to the coffee table, before jumping onto the Russian beside him. "You gave me such a beautiful gift, Ivan. Thank you."

"You gave me a better one," He replied, smiling, arms wrapping around the Canadian. He wasn't just talking about the nesting dolls- Matthew had given him life; had brought him from the edge of darkness, back into the light- heaven's light. A place where he was surrounded by an angel, one who he trusted above all others; his reason to live; his love.

They shared a kiss, and another, and then another. Their lips moved against each other familiarly; their hands moved lazily along the other's body, first with care, then with passion. Until they had to breathe and Matthew pulled away with dark lavender eyes, lips tinted a darker pink. He smiled coyly, going in for another kiss before pulling back. Standing in front of the Russian, backing up, away from the couch, aware that Ivan's hazed eyes watched his every movement.

Just as he entered the hallway, he brought a hand up, beckoning his lover with a smirk, before turning to the master bedroom.

Ivan stood, not planning on making the Canadian wait, but a tug at his pants made him pause in confusion, looking down to see Kumajirou. Black eyes seemed annoyed, "You said I get food if I help. I did nothing though."

_Oh, da, about that_… "This is where you help, actually. The seal is in the fridge, bottom drawer," He put it there for the bear to easily get to it. "The only thing you have to do is stay away from the bedroom for a while, preferably all night and all day tomorrow. Don't let anyone else close either, da?"

The bear nodded, running in the direction of the kitchen. Ivan snorted in amusement before continuing his trek to the bedroom, anticipation building.

…Thank You…

Happy Valentine's Day!

Count this as a part of "Giving In" universe's future. :P

Have fun reading!

**The Egg**: http: /flic. kr/p/ 9irMnb (remove 3 spaces)

**The Necklace**: http: /flic. kr/p/ 9irMny (remove 3 spaces)

**The ring**: http: /flic. kr/p/ 9irMnL (remove 3 spaces)

_Translations:_

Я люблю тебя (Russian): I love you.

Спасибо (Russian): Thank you.

Je t'en prie, mon cœur (French): You are very welcome, my heart.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, the characters are not mine, the Faberge egg is not mine, I don't even think the egg _is_ an actual Faberge egg, so don't quote me, I may have lied! Don't sue me!


End file.
